marvel_addictfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Captain America 'is a fictional character appearing in Marvel films and comic books. History : "For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right." '- Steve Rogers Early Life Steven Grant Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. His father died of injuries sustained by exposure to mustard gas during World War I. His mother, who worked as a nurse in a tuberculosis ward, contracted the disease and died shortly before Steve's 18th birthday. During her illness, Steve was sent to an orphanage where he was beaten up by bullies on a regular basis. It was there that he met his best friend, Bucky. Project Rebirth During World War II, Steve Rogers repeatedly attempted to enlist in the United States military. On June 14, 1943, Rogers was rejected for the fifth time due to his numerous health and physical issues. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers again attempted to enlist. Having overheard Roger's conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited into "Project: Rebirth" as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, Nazi officer and head of HYDRA, Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment, becoming super-human but suffering side-effects. The reason for his failure with Schmidt was that not only was the procedure not perfected, but the man was not right for the experiment. Erskine also tells Rogers the reason he was chosen for this new trial was because having once been weak, he would respect the power he had been given and would show compassion instead of being a bully. He also urges Rogers not to become a perfect soldier, but rather, remain a good man. This request would have a lasting effect upon Rogers' life. Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with the Super-Soldier Serum and dosing him with Vita-Rays. Rogers emerged from the experiment taller and muscular. After the experiment, one of the attendees blew up the lab and murdered Erskine, revealing himself as Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursued and captured Kruger but the assassin committed suicide via cyanide capsule before he could be fully interrogated. Captain America With Erskine's death, the super soldier formula was lost and the plans for an army of super-soldiers could not be fulfilled. Colonel Phillips announced that the President was sending the SSR after Schmidt and HYDRA. Rogers asked to be allowed in on the campaign, but Phillips turned him down, saying he was an experiment and would be sent to Alamogordo. Unwilling to be confined in a laboratory and still wanting to help the war effort however he could, Rogers chose to accept an offer made by Senator Brandt and joined the USO. As "Captain America", he donned his first red, white and blue costume and toured the country to promote the sale of war bonds. After touring throughout the United States, in November 1943, Rogers appeared in Italy before active servicemen, who jeered his performance. The ridicule rankled Rogers, who told Peggy Carter, "You know, for the longest time, I dreamed about coming overseas, being on the front lines, serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted... and I'm wearing tights." Peggy challenged Rogers' belief that he had only two choices, to be a lab rat or a dancing monkey, subtly urging him to find a new path of his own. From Peggy, Rogers learned that he had been performing for what was left of the 107th, which was both his father's old unit and Bucky's current unit. The rest of the men, including his friend Bucky, were captured by Schmidt's forces and were being held far behind enemy lines. When Rogers asked Colonel Phillips if a rescue mission would be mounted, Phillips replied that no rescue mission would be mounted because more men would be lost than saved, but he didn't expect Rogers to understand that, because he was a chorus girl. Both Peggy's comments and the ridicule spurred Rogers to action. Unwilling to abandon his friend and wanting to prove himself, Rogers mounted a solo rescue attempt. Peggy volunteered her help and talked Howard Stark into flying Rogers behind enemy lines so he could parachute in closer to his target. After infilitrating a fortress belonging to Schmidt's HYDRA organisation, Rogers released the captured soldiers. While investigating the rest of the base, he pocketed a sample of HYDRA's power cells and freed his friend Barnes, who was strapped to an examination table in a medical lab and who had obviously been a subject of scientific experimentation. In the lab, Rogers also noticed a map that showed the locations of other HYDRA bases in Europe. Rogers then encountered Schmidt and had a brief physical confrontation with him before Arnim Zola, Schmidt's chief scientist, separated the two. Schmidt revealed his "face" to be a mask, removing it to display the red-coloured, skull-like face that earned him the nickname "The Red Skull". While Schmidt and Zola departed, Rogers narrowly escaped from the self-destructing HYDRA facility before returning to base with the liberated soldiers. Though he offered himself up for discipline for disobeying orders, Colonel Phillips refused and instead, finally gave Rogers his own unit, the Howling Commandos. Rogers recruited Barnes, Dum-Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Falsworth and Jacques Dernier to attack the other known bases belonging to HYDRA. Stark provided Rogers with a new outfit and a new, circular shield made of vibranium, capable of negating large amounts of damage. In command of his own personal team of soldiers, Captain America embarked on a quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's efforts to rule the world. The End of the Line In 1945, Rogers and the Howling Commandos attacked a train carrying Arnim Zola. Zola was captured during the assault, but Barnes fell from the train and was lost. Using information gathered from Zola, Rogers led an attack on Schmidt's last remaining base to stop him from carrying out an imminent attack on American cities. To provide a distraction, Rogers initially attacked alone and was captured. Rogers managed to board Schmidt's aircraft as it was taking off and neutralised its crew before confronting Schmidt. During the fight, Rogers knocked Schmidt into the container for the Tesseract. Schmidt physically handled the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The Tesseract fell to the floor of the plane, melting through the surface and falling into the ocean. Rogers moved to the aircraft's controls, made contact with Peggy Carter via radio, and reported Schmidt's apparent death. Seeing no way to safely land the plane without risking causing the detonation of the weapons that remained on board, Rogers decided to intentionally crash the plane before it could reach any populated areas. Rogers arranged a date with Peggy before crashing the plane and falling into a frozen coma. Stark later recovered the Tesseract from the ocean floor, but he failed to find Rogers, the aircraft remained undiscovered, and Rogers was presumed dead. Avengers Assemble Nearly seventy years later, Rogers wrote in a '40's-style hospital room. Deducing from an outdated radio broadcast that his surroundings were not what they seemed, he fled outside into what was revealed to be present-day New York City. Rogers was confronted by Nick Fury, who explained to him that he had been "asleep" for decades. After that, he was put in one of Fury's safehouses until he got control of the situation. He tried to adapt to this new world, almost contacting the now retired and still alive, Peggy Carter. When the Tesseract was stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody by the rogue Asgardian known as Loki, Steve was contacted by Nick Fury in an old boxing gym to be part of a team with the mission to retrieve the stolen object. Rogers was transported via Quinjet to a Helicarrier, where he met S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Natasha Romanoff and Phil Coulson, who revealed himself as a big fan of the Captain, and scientist Bruce Banner. When Loki made a public appearance in Stuttgart, Germany, Captain America suited up with a new costume and flew into action with Romanoff and the support of a Quinjet. Rogers found himself overwhelmed while fighting Loki, and the speed with which the opponents moved prevented the Quinjet from firing on Loki, but the unexpected intervention of Tony Stark as Iron Man was enough to get Loki to desist hostilities and allow himself to be escorted away. Rogers, however, remained suspicious of Loki's intentions, believing the Asgardian had given up too readily, and expressed his concerns to Stark. Loki's adoptive brother Thor had other plans, and intercepted the craft in a bid to extradite Loki back to Asgard before he could do any more harm. Tony attempted to stop him, but only succeeded in provoking a fight. Finally, Rogers intervened, only to unwittingly confuse the dispute even further by demanding that Thor put down his hammer Mjolnir. Enraged, Thor knocked Stark aside and leapt toward Rogers, who raised his shield in time to block Mjolnir's impact. Only then did the trio come to their senses enough to agree on a mutually beneficial course of action. On board the Helicarrier once again, Steve infiltrated deep in the Helicarrier to investigate his, Tony's, and Banner's suspicions over the intentions of S.H.I.E.L.D.. There was more to the story than what he'd been told and he was determined to wring out all of Fury's secrets. Rogers' traditional investigation and Tony's suspicions and electronic surveillance resulted in the discovery that Director Fury had not been entirely truthful about the Tesseract, planning to use it in armament, only made matters worse. Just when the disputes were threatening to boil out of control, the carrier was attacked in a surprise move by missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clint Barton, who was under Loki's mind-control powers. An explosion shut down one of the engines, prompting Rogers and Stark to put aside their differences and work together in an effort to save the ship. In the aftermath they learned that Loki was gone, agent Barton had been freed from Loki's control and that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson had been killed, an event that forced them to look inward and consider their own actions. Battle of New York Stark deduced that Loki had headed for Stark Tower in New York City, and spurred by thoughts of retribution he donned his battered Iron Man armour and set off in pursuit. Rogers, along with Romanoff and Barton, commandeered a Quinjet and followed Stark. When they arrived in the city, Stark had already failed to prevent Loki from fulfilling his plan to use Stark Tower as a power source along with the Tesseract to open a portal to another point of space, a device with the Tesseract at its core on the roof had opened a dimensional rift in the sky above Manhattan. Through this rent poured the Chitauri, Loki's allies, swarming down over the city and raining destruction everywhere. Loki shot down the Quinjet, forcing Rogers, Romanoff and Barton to the ground, where they clashed with Chitauri soldiers until Thor arrived, followed by Banner. When a Leviathan approached the group in its pursuit of Stark, Rogers suggested to Banner that he attempt to transform into the Hulk, which Banner did. Rogers quickly assumed a leadership role over the six assembled heroes, organising them to carry out a strategy intended to prevent the Chitauri from advancing any further outward from the portal. The battle was a long and grueling affair. Rogers managed to rescue civilians and exceed in combating dozens of Chitauri soldiers. At one point, Rogers assisted Romanoff in reaching Stark Tower by using his shield to propel her onto a Chitauri aircraft. Romanoff eventually reached the Tesseract device and discovered a means of using it to close the portal. Rogers remotely ordered Romanoff to close the portal, but was interrupted by Stark, who was in the process of intercepting a nuclear missile deployed to the area and managed to divert it into the rift, where it struct and destroyed the Chitauri mothership. The destruction of the vessel also rendered the remaining Chitauri on the battlefield lifeless. His life support systems spent and energy depleted, Tony collapsed into consciousness and drifted back toward the rift. Seeing the destructive energy from the explosion that destroyed the mothership nearing the portal, Rogers again ordered Romanoff to close the portal. Luckily, Stark's lifeless body fell through it before it collapsed entirely and the Hulk was then able to intercept him and break his fall. With the Chitauri defeated and Loki safely removed to Asgard, the Avengers disbanded. Rogers continued his journey to adapt to this new time on his old Harley. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Following the Battle of New York, Steve joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and worked in missions along with Black Widow and Agent Rumlow. By this time, Rogers resided at an apartment in Washington, D.C.. He met veteran pararescueman Sam Wilson one day while jogging, shortly before Romanoff picked Rogers up for a rescue mission to the Indian Ocean to liberate the S.H.I.E.L.D. freighter Lemurian Star. Rogers personaly incapacitated many of the hijackers, including their leader Georges Batroc, before discovering Black Widow downloading files from the ship's computers, a separate mission Fury had not made aware to Rogers. Returing to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters at the Triskelion, Rogers confronted Director Fury and protested his tendency of withholding information. In response, Fury showed Steve the latest initiative of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Project Insight, in which three heavily-armed Helicarriers were built to create a network to protect the Earth and preemptively neutralise threats. Rogers immediately objected to the severity of these measures, which made him doubt to keep working with S.H.I.E.L.D.. The HYDRA Conspiracy After being attacked by a mysterious assassin, Nick Fury appeared in Steve's house, where Fury informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised and that the location was under surveillance. Fury was then shot twice by the assassin and collapsed before handing Rogers a flash drive and warning him not to trust anyone. Steve then tried to pursue the assassin, but failed to catch who was later identified by Black Widow as the "Winter Soldier." Later in a hospital, Rogers watched as Fury seemingly died of his injuries and his body was taken by Maria Hill. Rogers was later questioned at the Triskelion by Alexander Pierce, as he had been the last person to see Fury alive. Realising that Steve had kept something hidden from him, Pierce proceeded to order S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to capture him. Cap defeated a team including Rumlow that attempted to apprehend him in an elevator, then completed his escape by taking down a Quinjet as he exited the Triskelion. Rogers was later helped by Black Widow to discover what was inside the flash drive as they went undercover. Natasha failed to open the files, but discovered their source: Camp Lehigh. There, they discovered a secret abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. where the consciousness of Arnim Zola was stored in a computer. Zola revealed them that after World War II, he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., and he and other German scientists proceeded to plant the seed of HYDRA in the organisation, and HYDRA's involvement with the creation of the Winter Soldier. Zola had also created an algorithm based on the people's records to determine their future. Soon, Steve and Natasha were pinned down by S.H.I.E.L.D. and barely survived from a missile explosion which destroyed the base. They escaped before they could be found. The Winter Soldier The following day, Steve and Natasha sought help from Sam Wilson. They agreed to help Sam recover a flight-exoskeleton with which he helped them capture Jasper Sitwell, who they discovered was a HYDRA agent, for interrogation. Under pressure, Sitwell revealed to Steve that HYDRA planned to use Project Insight to massacre miliions of people identified as threats to HYDRA's new world order by Zola's algorithm. Steve, Sam and Natasha were later attacked by the Winter Soldier and HYDRA/S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. During a hand-to-hand fight against the Winter Soldier, Steve tore his enemy's mask off, revealing the face of none other than Bucky Barnes, who did not recognise Steve. The three heroes were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken into custody, as Rumlow considered their location too public for a simple execution. This delay allowed a disguised Maria Hill to rescue the three and bring them to a hideout where Nick Fury was alive and recuperating. Fury revealed Steve a plan to prevent Pierce from launching Project Insight, involving the replacement of the controller chip of each one of the Helicarriers to override their systems and reprogram them. Fury intended to save S.H.I.E.L.D. but Steve firmly insisted that the organisation be dismantled after all the corruption it had fallen under. Fury conceded the debate when Hill, Romanoff and Wilson sided with Rogers. As Pierce reunited with the World Security Council to witness the launch of Insight, Steve, who had donned his old WWII Captain America uniform, infiltrated the Triskelion and revealed by loudspeaker the truth of HYDRA influencing S.H.I.E.L.D. and prompted every clean agent to stand up against HYDRA. Cap and Falcon later managed to replace the controller chips of two of the three Helicarriers. But in the third Helicarrier, Cap found himself against the Winter Soldier. Against his own will, Steve fought Bucky at the same time he tried to make him remember who he was. Rogers finally replaced the third cap after being shot three times and stabbed once by Bucky, following which Maria Hill accessed the Helicarriers' systems and made them target each other. At Roger's insistence, Hill prompted the Helicarriers to begin firing at each other while Rogers was still on board. As the third Helicarrier was collapsing, Cap discovered the Winter Soldier trapped under rubble. Steve saved him, but Bucky still attempted to kill him. Captain America refused to fight against him, and let himself be almost beaten to death. But Bucky finally snapped out and stopped attacking Steve, who then fell from the vessel into the Potomac River. Slowly remembering his past, the Winter Soldier pulled Steve out of the water and left him at the side of the river before disappearing. Steve later woke up at a hospital. Fully recovered, he met with Fury at Fury's gravestone and said goodbye to him, declining an offer to join him in hunting down HYDRA remnants in Europe. Natasha also met up with Steve and gave him a dossier on Bucky and the Winter Soldier program. He and Sam then decided to try to track Bucky down. The Maximoff Twins Sometime later, Steve joined the re-established Avengers to hunt down various HYDRA cells operating around the world and Loki's Sceptre, which had been taken by Baron Strucker during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse. The Avengers tracked Strucker to a HYDRA outpost in Sokovia, and Steve led the team on an assault on the base. Stark retrieved the sceptre, but the rest of the team were attacked by two enhanced humans, a sorceress and a speedster. Later, back at Avengers Tower, Maria Hill debriefed Steve on the twins, finding out their names were Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twin orphans from Sokovia, whom Strucker had tested the power of the sceptre on. Three days later, the Avengers threw a vicory party celebrating their recent triumphs. Sam attended the party as well, updating Steve on his search for Bucky. After the party, the team, Stark's best friend Rhodey and their resident scientist Dr. Helen Cho were all gathered around Thor's hammer, with each of the guys trying to lift it. None of them were able to lift it (though Steve was able to make it budge a little), leading Thor to boast that none of them were worthy. Immediately after, a heavily damaged drone from Iron Man's Iron Legion appeared before them, accusing them of being a bad influence for the world, and that they needed to be made extinct. The drone had been taken over by Ultron, an artifical intelligence which that had been developed in secret by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and had since gone haywire. Ultron used other drones to attack the Avengers before fleeing with the sceptre. After the conflict, the Avengers confronted Stark and Banner over the creation of Ultron, and decided to deduce its next move. Their investigation brought the Avengers to a shipyard on the coast of South Africa, where Ultron had acquired enormous quantities of vibranium from a black market dealer named Ulyssess Klaue. The Maximoff twins had joined Ultron's cause, and during a battle between the Maximoffs and Ultron's sentries, most of the Avengers were affected by Wanda's telepathic abilities, causing them to have visions of their greatest fears. Steve saw himself back in the 40's, attending a party celebrating the end of the war, where he reunited with Peggy Carter. But suddenly, all the attendees vanished, leaving Steve alone. Captain America and the rest of the affected Avengers snapped out of their respective visions and departed once the villains had escaped with the vibranium. Due to the backlash resulting from Wanda's manipulation on Banner which caused the Hulk to go rampaging in Johannesburg, the Avengers decided to lay low in Clint's countryside house. There, Steve and Tony debated over the latter's methods. Nick Fury appeared shortly after, and motivated the team to stand up and fight back against Ultron. Banner deduced that Ultron was trying to evolve, which led the group to the conclusion that the vibranium was a component for a new upgrade, and that the robot's next target would be Dr. Cho in Seoul. Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye took the Quinjet to South Korea, but Ultron escaped from Cho's laboratory in a trailer containing a regeneration cradle with its new body before they got there. Hawkeye spotted the escapee, and Captain America engaged Ultron in combat to distract it, while Black Widow tried to retrieve the cradle. Ultron rushed back to protect the cradle, so he pushed Cap onto a derailed train. The Maximoff twins, who had turned on Ultron, helped Captain America stop the train and save civilians. Meanwhile, Hawkeye was able to retrieve the regeneration cradle (at the price of Ultron being able to capture Black Widow) and deliver it to Tony Stark at the Avengers Tower. Wanda pointed out to Steve that Tony would attempt to stop Ultron by any means necessary, and that meant a high likelihood of using the synthetic body that Ultron had created. Steve and the Maximoff twins arrived to the Tower right after Stark had started uploading J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body. After Pietro Maximoff disconnected the synthetic body from its chamber, Thor used his hammer to finish powering it up, finishing the download of J.A.R.V.I.S. into the mainframe. The synthetic body came to life, and after calming down, sided with the Avengers to stop Ultron. He was no longer J.A.R.V.I.S., but the Vision. Steve also gave Wanda and Pietro the chance to aid the team in stopping Ultron. Ultron Imperative The Avengers prepared themselves to confront Ultron, who had returned to Sokovia and had used the vibranium left to create a set of machines around a portion of the city powerful enough to raise it into the sky, and then ram it into the Earth from a distance high enough to cause an extinction-level event. The city was evacuated by the heroes at the same time they defended it from Ultron's army of drones. After Hulk had rescued Black Widow from Ultron's captivity, Captain American rallied the team to keep fighting and to protect civilians as much as possible. The Vision assisted Iron Man and cut Ultron off from the Internet, preventing it from transferring its mind outside of itself and the drones it was controlling. However, Ultron's machine was still activated, and a portion of Sokovia started rising from the ground. Iron Man recommended overloading the device, but Captain America refused to do so until the civilians could be secured. Nick Fury and the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. appeared with the Helicarrier, using its lifeboats to rescue civilians. As Sokovia was being evacuated, the Avengers reassembled in the church, to protect Ultron's control unit from being activated by Ultron or the robot army. Ultron took control of an aircraft, and started shooting at civilians. The Hulk managed to take the aircraft from him, but not before Ultron killed Pietro. After the civilians were finally rescued, Iron Man and Thor overloaded the core of Ultron's machine, causing the airborne portion of Sokovia to explode into pieces. Ultron's last remaining drone made it safely to the ground, but was finally destroyed by the Vision. Homecoming Sometime after the battle, the New Avengers Facility was built in upstate New York, in order to train potential recruits. Thor and Tony visited the facility, and Thor updated Cap and Tony about the resurfacing of four Infinity Stones within the last few years, with one of them being the stone found in Loki's Sceptre. Thor reassured Cap and Tony that the Stone would be safe inside the Vision before heading back to Asgard to investigate more on these Stones. Tony left also, but he first asked Cap if he'd consider leaving, and Cap replied that he felt like he was home. With Thor leaving, and Tony and Clint taking a leave of absence, Captain America and Black Widow were left in charge of training the team's new roster, which included War Machine, Falcon, Wanda Maxinoff and the Vision. Civil War Six months after the team reorganised, Steve was working with Natasha, Wanda and Sam on a mission to capture ex-S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA agent Brock Rumlow, now known as Crossbones, as Rumlow attacked a research lab in Nigeria. Although they were able to stop him stealing a biological weapn, Rumlow triggered his suicide vest, and Wanda's action of throwing him away from Rogers resulted in the destruction of a building and the death of twelve members of a Wakandan outreach program. The following month, Secretary Thaddeus Ross and Tony visited the Avengers base to inform them of the Sokovia Accords. Steve openly opposed the documents, as he believed they did nothing more than shift the blame. Opinions on the Accords divided the team, but before Steve could further argue his stance, he received a message notifying him that Peggy had passed away. Steve, Sam and Natasha attended the funeral. Steve also learned that Agent 13, his neighbour back in Washington and undercover bodyguard, was actually Peggy's niece, Sharon Carter. During this time, the leaders of the world came together in Vienna for a ratification of the Accords. However, this ratification was interrupted due to a bombing which killed several people (most notably, Wakanda's King T'Chaka), with Bucky named as the apparent culprit behind the bombing (due to leaked security footage). Rogers teamed up with Sam to find Bucky and bring him in. After tracking him to his hideout in Romania, Steve tried to reason with him. Despite recognising him, Bucky fled, and was immediately attacked by T'Challa, King T'Chaka's son and the Black Panther. Bucky escaped this assault, and a foot-chase through the streets of Bucharest ensued. Steve eventually caught up with Bucky and Black Panther, but they were surrounded by police accompanied by War Machine. Rogers, Wilson, Barnes and T'Challa surrendered, and were taken into custody by Sharon, Everett Ross and the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre. While Bucky was being detained for psychiatric evaluation, Rogers and Wilson were stripped of their gear and shown to their new office. Steve talked to Tony, and argued for a moment about the Accords before noticing Bucky's evaluation dispalayed on a nearby screen. Already concerned by the picture, Steve was startled into abrupt action by the complete loss of power at the facility and rushed off in Bucky's direction. Steve's fears were realised when he discovered that Bucky had escaped his imprisonment, apparently having reverted to the fugue state that Steve had seen in earlier encounters, and was intent on escaping at any cost. Steve himself came under attack in Bucky's bid for escape, as did the other Avengers present. Steve pursued his old friend to the helipad and grabbed onto a helicopter that Bucky was using for escape, thus preventing it from taking off, but Bucky crashed it and grabbed the unsuspecting Rogers by the throat. The helicopter slid off the helipad and fell into the water below, knocking Bucky unconscious in the process. Steve took him and escaped to a hideout with Sam, where Bucky recovered from the brainwashing and told them what had happened. A man named Helmut Zemo had been posing as a psychiatrist, and had reactivated Bucky's old HYDRA programming to affect Bucky's escape as part of an intricate plan to discredit the Avengers. Steve also learned that Bucky had unwillingly given the location of five other Winter Soldiers to Zemo. Steve and Sam reaquired their gear, with the help of Sharon, who Steve kissed before they parted ways. Having been increasingly isolated by Zemo's plans, Steve enlisted the help of Wanda, Clint and Scott Lang (aka the Ant-Man) to track down Zemo. Arriving at the airport in Leipzig, Rogers' group was confronted by Iron Man and his own force consisting of Rhodes, King T'Challa, Romanoff, the Vision and a new costumed individual he had never met before, going by the name of Spider-Man. Tony initially tried to reason with Steve, but a fight soon broke out between the two groups. The battle was evenly matched at first, but as it progressed, it became clear that Rogers' allies were losing. In the midst of the fight, Scott revealed that he could reverse the polarity of one of his suit's grow to enormous size. Steve and Bucky fled to a Quinjet in the hanger and made good their escape while the rest of their group stayed behind. Steve and Bucky flew to Siberia to confront Zemo. Stark eventually figured out what he was doing and followed him, unaware that he himself was also being followed by T'Challa. Tony caught up with Steve and Bucky and explained his sudden arrival; he had found out that Barnes was framed for the Vienna bombing, and, realising that Steve had been right, responded as a reinforcement. The trio then proceeded to the chamber where the Winter Soldiers were held in cryogenic stasis. Zemo used an intercom to gain their attention, and revealed that it was in fact a ruse; the Winter Soldiers were already dead, each of them with a gunshot wound in the head. Zemo then revealed himself, and his reasoning: he was Sokovian, and the incident the previous year had cost him his family. Zemo also revealed that it was Barnes who had killed Howard and Maria Stark, and showed them the footage to prove it. Steve moved to restrain Tony's angry reaction, but when pressed he conceded that he had known that Bucky had been the assassin used against Tony's parents. Enraged, Tony immediately turned on them both, resulting in a protracted fight between the three, allowing Zemo the opportunity to withdraw. Despite Tony's superior firepower, Steve's determination eventually won out against him, but not without Tony throwing in one parting shot. After wrenching his shield free of Tony's battered chest plate, the defeated man pointed out that his father had made the shield, and upon hearing this, Steve discarded the shield and proceeded to carry the now heavily battered Bucky away. T'Challa had remained hidden throughout the confronation, and had apprehended Zemo as the battle inside the Siberia installation wound down. Rogers and Barnes stumbled upon him while escaping the facility. T'Challa apologised to Bucky and offered both of them asylum in Wakanda in order to find a way to erase HYDRA's mental programming. Steve sent Tony an apology letter and a burner phone to offer his assistance if he ever needed it, and before travelling to Wakanda, he broke his friends out of the Raft, and parted ways. While Bucky was placed in a cryo-chamber at his own request until Black Panther's sister Shuri figured out a cure for his condition, Steve reunited with Sam and Natasha and continued fighting terrorists in the shadows. Personality Considered by many to be the world's greatest hero, Captain America is a man defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he has always been weak and small, he has learned on his own skin what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character, often resulting goofy and shy, even in his new shape. In the 21st century, Rogers seemed to change a bit since his reawakening, becoming somewhat weary of this new time but still seemed to retain the same idealism he had in the 1940's. Due to his exploits of the past, Rogers naturally had a certain amount of respect given to him, even though he did not look for it. As seen during World War II and the Chitauri invasion, Captain America had impressive charisma and leadership skills. Able to command respect from his fellow heroes, Cap was unofficially recognised as the leader of the Avengers. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Cap focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe while the other Avengers focused their efforts on taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: 'As a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man to the pinnacle of human physical potential. This transformation gave Rogers superhuman abilities far beyond what even the most advanced "normal" humans are capable of. *'Enhanced Healing Factor: 'Rogers' natural healing abilities have been articially enhanced, thus enabling him to recuperate from physical trauma at a greatly accelerated rate. He heals injuries which would take a healthy being months to heal within a few hours or minutes. This is also responsible for his greatly increased longevity. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Rogers possesses superhuman strength as a result of the Super-Soldier enhancement. In one of his live promos for the military, he held a motorcycle aloft with three women sitting on it, all while showing no strain. Rogers has also been able to throw fully grown men great distances as well as send people flying great distances with punches and kicks. Rogers, even though seriously injured, was able to lift a large metal beam weighing several tons off a trapped Winter Soldier. He was able to throw a motorcycle from overhead many years with enough force to crush the front end of a jeep causing it to flip over. When arguing with Tony Stark, he ripped a log in half with his bare hands. In combat with Ultron, Rogers knocked him through a concrete pillar. Rogers has also supported the entire weight of a small car to keep it from falling over the edge of a bridge. He was able to kick a pickup truck with enough roce to move it several yards and send an enemy soldier flying away upon impact with the truck. Additionally, he was capable of holding down a helicopter to stop it from taking off, at full force. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Steve is far more durable than any human. He can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit by superhuman opponents like Loki, and has survived multiple falls from at least ten stories. He was also unharmed by the force of pulling a helicopter down with his own strength. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Rogers can run and move at speeds far superior to the finest human athlete. He can keep up with most vehicles and, with little effort, run over 13 miles in less than 30 minutes while jogging for exercise. However, Winter Soldier and Black Panther are able to rival his speed. While they all seemed able to run at equivalent speeds in a chase, it seems that Steve is faster when their speed was compared in a close-up shot. *'Enhanced Agility: 'Rogers' agility is much greater than that of any human. Steve can perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves that would be impossible for a normal human to accomplish. *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Rogers' reflexes are far superior than those of the finest human athlete. He is capable of dodging rapid gunfire in close range. *'Enhanced Stamina: Rogers is highly resistant to fatigue and illness. He is known to be able to run much faster than other men of his height and build, and for far longer without tiring. Abilities 'Master Combatant: '''Rogers is a master of combat and the field of martial arts. He has an extensive knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers' combat style composed of a mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jujutsu, Taekwondo and Aikido. In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate and Wing Chun. Captain America's combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. Even in World War II, when still inexperienced, Captain America already proved to be a great fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was quickly put into action again; he proved able to keep abreast with Loki in combat for a short period, and also managed to defeat hordes of Chitauri aliens at the Battle of New York. When a police officer questioned why he should take orders from Captain America, the latter defeated several attacking Chitauri soldiers with ease, inducing the impressed officer to follow his orders without question. When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers received more extensive training, proving more than capable to defeating dozens of armed pirates, soldiers of HYDRA, a dozen STRIKE agents (while limited by the confined space of an elevator), as well as also having Georges Batroc knockout out in a one on one fight. Captain America has also effectively battled against Black Panther, as well as the notorious Winter Soldier, ultimately defeating the latter by putting him in a chokehold. Rogers is able to use his combat skills to effectively battle against well armed and armoured opponents as well as other superhuman opponents. Those include Crossbones, who was armoured and using power gauntlets, defeating Spider-Man, holding his own against Loki, giving Ultron's second body a prolonged fight, and even ultimately defeating Iron Man in a vicious duel, despite the latter also having the aid of F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s advanced combat analysis. Rogers also managed to defeat hordes of Ultron Sentries during the Battle of Sokovia. '''Master Shield-man: '''His experience during WWII with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. '''Master Tactician and Strategist: ' He is an accomplished strategist. During World War II, Rogers led his own specialy selected team of soldiers on many successful campaigns against multiple HYDRA bases and agents. He was the one who came up with the battle plan for the final attack the HYDRA site. He took tactical command of the Avengers against an assault force of Chitauri soldiers. 'Master Acrobat: '''Rogers' is an expert acrobat, gymnast and aerialist. He often utilises these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combines with his enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilising flips in his attacks and take downs. '''Advanced Military Operator: '''Rogers is well-versed in WWII-era armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolitions, survival, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, cartography, map reading, communications and army vehicle skills. '''Sketch Artist: '''Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humour and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. '''Expert Marskman: '''Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim (usually his shield), and is well-versed in the use of firearms. '''Expert Vehicle Control: '''He is highly proficient in the control of conventional vehicles such as cars and motorcycles. '''Pilot: '''Steve has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting, being able to crash land Red Skull's plane, and later fly the Quinjet. '''Multilingual: '''Captain America is capable of speaking languages other than English. During a rescue mission, Steve was able to understand the French pirates that had taken over the ship. Weaknesses '''Outdated: '''Steven Rogers has a limited knowledge of the decades during his frozen imprisonment. This limitation manifests most frequently in his confusion when people use expressions and references that he has no knowledge of. His understanding of technological advances is similarly impaired, and although his intelligence has allowed him to quickly come to terms with various advancements, it can be assumed that he lacks many basic skills associated with the modern world. He noticeably gravitated towards technology that has remained relatively unchanged from early 20th Century developments, although he has mentioned being fond of the internet, calling it quite useful for catching up. Paraphernalia Equipment 'Captain America's Uniform: 'Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the suit. It is made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask and allows for a sidearm. The shield can be attached to the back. Agent Coulson helped to design his initial "modern" suit. The "modern" suit does now allow for a sidearm. His second "modern" suit (his S.T.R.I.K.E. uniform) was totally different from his previous suits as it focused on stealth. The whole suit was dark blue, with three white lines and a star in the torso area. The helmet had the "A" on it as well, but it also allowed his ears to stick out. The suit allowed for a sidearm, and the shield could be attached to the back. During the final battle with the Winter Soldier, he also changed into another suit, a replica of his WWII uniform, only with a few minor changes. Transporation 'Captain America's Motorcycle: 'Rogers rides a specially designed, high-tech 1940's Harley Davidson motorcycle during World War II. It is not known who made the motorcycle but it can be speculated to be Howard Stark. The motorcycle had dual front-mounted cannons, grappling lines, flamethrower in the rear, a side carrier for a standard issue rifle, and Rogers usually placed his shield on the handle bars to protect him from on coming artillery. Weapons 'Captain America's Shield: '''A circular disk about 75cm/2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 6kg/12 pounds, it was made of a vibranium, the rarest metal on Earth at the time. The amount of vibranium used for Cap's shield is the all the vibranium that the United States had access to. The Shield was made by Howard Stark. The shield is three times lighter than steel and negates large amounts of damage by absorbing vibrations. The shield had great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was virtually indestructible: it was resistance to penetration, and extreme temperature extremes. '''Pistol: '''Cap carried a M1911 Colt Pistol, which was the standard issue Army sidearm during World War II. '''Enemy Assault Rifle: '''Cap made use of an enemy assault rifle while defending the Helicarrier. Category:Captain America Category:Superheroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:MCU Characters